Medieval Mania
by Xangula
Summary: Whaddaya get when chaos emeralds dont work, you find yourself running more slowly, you have no idea where your friends are, plus your in a place where they dont have iPods? Its about to be a what, swordfight! Dare u to R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Throwback

Since this is a story with many concepts from a lot of places, ill list my credits now.

Sega

Sonic Team

(Inspiration) Sonic Uncut, a flash by HyperactiveYouth

Zelda

Lord Of The Rings

Any other Sword fighting movies

Any Movie that takes people back in time and stuff

In Other Words, don't sue because you know, All I really made here in the plot and other characters that I think you know by now don't belong to SEGA/Sonic Team WHATEVER

* * *

_**.:Medieval Mania - Chapter 1: The Throwback:.**_

With a calm, innocent stride the young rabbit skipped out onto the farm field…_Ick…smells like manure…_She began to hum as her pet chao fluttered about her, happily aiding her in the mornings chores, which in this case, included gathering fire wood. She sighed and brushed off the dirt from her now peasant clothing.

So much had happened in one year.

From a tiny hovel in the distance Shadow watched with careful eyes. Shadow now cared for cream as if she were his own daughter. With, of course, his usual rough order. It was about one year ago when they were all gathered in Sonic's beach house, enjoying (or in his case, pretending to enjoy) his yearly "Free Drinks All Ages" party.

* * *

"Cream, you are not to touch that wine glass."

"Psh! You're not my mom I can do whatever I wa-"

"Look girl. I have not the patience or the time to deal with your whiney cotton-balled ass, so I'll make this quick. Touch the wine glass and you can kiss your little floppy ears and little chao-chao friend a good-night as you both burn in hell."

Shadow had no time at all to finish his sentence, for cream had already stormed away in tears, slamming the door to Sonic's room behind her. Whimpers could be heard over the booming music.

"Shadow! You go up there right now and apologize to poor cream-cream."

"Amy, she was doing something naughty. She needed a good talking to."

"Psh your impossible…Ill just have to find Sonic and-"

"No! Sonic you don't need to find…I'll…I'll do it myself."

As much as he hated correcting his own mistakes, he would be damned if he let Sonic score more brownie points with Amy than him. So far it was Sonic 15, Shadow 2. He was not about to let Amy's brownie points be cooked and sent out to the baker.

"Hey cream?"

"NO! Your mean, go away!" Cream stood and began to run past him towards the door, when Shadow swiftly grabbed her shoulder.

"Cream, I only said those things because I was looking out for you. Try to understand that I am not the best person to put my feelings out in the open like so."

It was safe to say that cream and shadow spent quite a bit of time sitting on the floor, conversing. Anyone that didn't know Shadow well would surely think he was some kind of pedophile or something.

"Do you think I'll ever find them again, Shadow? Mom and Blaze and brother…"

"Well, Cream. Do you think I will ever have a chance with Amy?"

"Hehe…well…"

Shadow smiled only slightly, eyes closed waiting for her smug remark. However he would never receive it. Shadow stood straight up as he heard the scream of what seemed like Amy's from downstairs. He quickly grabbed Cream and threw himself to the side, shielding the tiny rabbit's head with his. The wall behind them had blown off its place. What seemed like a torrent of dust burst into the room, blinding Shadow's wide open eyes.

The noise of the explosion was unbelievable. The sound was as if someone took a thousand knives and used them to break glass.

Now, blinded and deaf, Shadow could neither see nor hear his attackers, so he continually clung to the young rabbit to at least assure himself that no harm befell the girl. His attackers made sure that he befell harm however. Shadow could feel claws raking at his back and a steel toe kicking at his face.

Hours seemed to pass as the slaughter continued, then it just…stopped.

* * *

That is when Cream and Shadow awoke to a world that, in their world, might have been studied in a middle school history class. Here they met the world we call medieval. Aristocratic Anthros as well as humans busily rode about on horseback, while the peasants walked about on foot, buckets slacked on their backs.

With their odd change of time, their powers ripped away from them. The kings of speed were now no more than slow moving peasants. The chaos emeralds were of no use to any of them now, for they weren't chaos emeralds...just emeralds.

This was one of the first times that the Sonic team had been broken apart by some foreign force. Shadow had no choice but to accept this new lifestyle, though he hated giving in, he needed to at least understand the new world in order to find out how to reverse the effects. Plus, he needed to put food on the table for Cream.

There was not a day in his life that he did not think of his missing allies. _Are they even in the same time, place, or world?_ He polished his beautiful, yet stolen sword now pensively.

"I don't give a damn…" he would say, yet his heart would scream_ be safe…_

Life continued as is. Cream did much manual labor maintaining their docile living space, while Shadow found his various job's elsewhere, the image of their missing allies tattooed into his mind. The hope within him was almost eradicated.

Yet, if the story ended here, This would not be The Medieval Mania.


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

-1Thanks for reviews. I would like to see a revolution of stories that contain unique content. To me its almost never wrong to cross the line and try something new.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes you shouldn't think of what situation your in, but instead the best way to deal with the situation.

"_Life consists not in holding good cards but in playing those you hold well." _  
_-Josh Billings_

_**.:Chapter 2: Separated:.**_

"Sonic…Please, I know you don't want to talk to me now, but its been three days and you have not spoken nor eaten anything, please, for me, come and eat?"

There was not a day where the heroic, kind of speed felt more defeated. Lying on a heap of hay, he concentrated his eyes upon the ceiling, studying its many flaws. _They're creaking…_ he thought, _and so am I._

A crestfallen pink hedgehog sighed and left him be. Walking over to Knuckles, he acted as though he too had seen better days.

"Did you get through to the guy, Amy?"

"No…We have to have empathy. I mean he was at the top of his game back in our world, and wherever he has been he always managed to keep us all together by any means, and he was always the heroic winner. Now I guess he feels like he's let us down."

"Good riddance I say. If he weren't so laid back that day we might have been more prepared…"

"Knuckles! I will not let you sit here on your lazy ass and blame this all on Sonic!"

"Don't I have every right to? You do realize we've left Sally, Vector, and Julie alone in our world! While we're here chillin' in Ancient-Vill they're probably struggling with our attackers! There is no way in hell they can do it on their own!"

"We've always gotten through anything cherry head! If you just had a little faith-"

"Nah Im out. Someone needs to go and earn money, Im sorry, 'gold' for our butts and it might as well be me. Our fallen hero has let us down. By the way, your grammar is wrong. Its 'gotten through _everything_'"

Knuckles rose from his chair and stormed out of the stable. Amy stood helplessly at the door then collapsed on her knees with frustration. She stared at her now peasant clothing. Was this what she was to be now? Would her friends be separated now by more than just distance and time?

"Hey, Amy. Knuckles has got the right idea. We need to get some dough rollin' in. We gotta get pimp for when we return to our friends in Station Square."

Amy shot up from the floor and embraced Sonic, overjoyed that he had come out of his temporary depression. "Oh Sonic! I love you!"

"…Yeah." With that Sonic was out the door. He could never really respond to Amy with the same three words. He did care for her, but…There were just too many things.

Sonic had no clue in hell where he was going, So he decided to follow a dirt path that he knew he could follow back later. _Man I miss my speed…walking is killer._ He walked for what seemed for hours upon hours on the road, which had led him now to a mountainous region.

_I sure hope the people back at home are all right…I know they can manage themselves. I just know ill find the others here. _It was so cold. The mountains only seemed to get higher and higher as he progressed further. The blue blur had never been so blue.

Snow began to fall, and an ill feeling began to well up in his stomach. He could not help but hear the sound of clanging metal. Soft at first, but became thunderously loud as he now began to run.

clang…Clang…CLang…CLANG!

The snow bombarded his chest now, making it hard for him to breathe. The cold was a monster, the noise its roar. He felt, he though, no he knew he was being pursued. He saw a clearing at the end, finally the end! He shot for it, no, leaped towards the clearing.

He fell hard on his back and opened his eyes wide with alert…Yet, what he saw clamed him.

"Well, well. Heard my motivation speech to Amy and decided to show up, huh? I found this place here…Just practicing some sword play with some of the knights from here. Killer noise, eh? Well anyways welcome to the place they call the kingdom of, Malinko."

"…What?" Sonic stood up straight and diverted his attention to Knuckles and stared at his surroundings in awe. What he saw he had only seen in his children's books. A Castle made of ebony brick could be seen clearly from afar. The gigantic field was carpeted with grasses of only the richest quality. The cows could testify this, as they grazed on it fruitfully. A Kingdom, just beyond the snowy mountains that he never noticed.

"Im elated that your admiring our kingdom. I'm sure you would love to come and have dinner with us at the castle. I, the captain, am very happy to see you again." the knight who was sword fighting with Knuckles removed his helmet and threw it aside. Only to reveal an appallingly familiar face.

Sonic smiled widely, as he had not in 365 days. "Captain…Miles Prower. It has a nice ring to it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside the Mysterious Castle…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Miss Mina, They've sent the warnings again. I fear if we keep ignoring them then we might be in some trouble…"

"Lennox, I've told you times before, I don't have control over that decision…I'm merely a co-captain that is not even permitted to consult with the captain…"

The young mongoose had her head resting on top of her desk, dark circles lining her eyes, she seemed exhausted. She had adapted to the new life amazingly well. Mina now recognized herself as a respected member of the medieval Malinko.

She too often wondered what became of her friends. The only friend she found from her time was the newly appointed Captain. This world was like a safe haven for her, she felt safe and prestigious. However, the future seemed grim as the days flew by. Threats from a foreign kingdom arrived to her every morning. She felt nervous, because despite her position, she oddly had no formal control over these matters. _Maybe…_ She thought, _If I find the others, they will help this world…_

Yet, she knew In her heart, that as soon as they would all reunite (if they ever did) then they would want to go back to their own world as soon as possible to aid their friends.

She stood up sharply, knocking over her chair. She hastily fled from the castle and headed into a lost corner of the Malinkan forest. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she failed to realize until it was too late, that she was lost.

She drew her sword quickly and scanned the area. The lost corners of the forest were more notorious for enemies. As she turned, a large figure grabbed her by the neck. As she struggled to slay him with her sword, the figure only laughed…An alarming, yet familiar snicker that made her hair stand on end. The figure tore the sword from her grasp, slicing her hand down the middle.

Her vision began to blur as she heard her blood drip down to the floor, tainting the grass scarlet. She could have sword she heard to voice of a young girl, screaming in what seemed to be her direction.

It was too late then. She blacked out completely. Her attackers had her at their mercy, and no one would think he absence peculiar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa Tails…These two tapestries are real interesting…" Sonic gaped at two tapestries. One stroke him with surprise…A tapestry of what seemed to be his old ally, Blaze the Cat.

Tails only nodded slightly, his attention diverted to outside a small window overseeing a courtyard.

"What's wrong…Don't like art?"

"No…Sonic. Our world is in chaos right now." Tails drew a sword, deadly sharp, possibly longer than his short body.

"But this is our world now, too. So which is the better battle?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: A Long for guidance. A look at what has happened to their world in their absence.


	3. Chapter 3: A Need for Guidance

-1

_**Note: **_I own this plot, and the fictional place of Malinko. I would also like to point out to crazed shadow fans out there that no, he will not be paired with anyone permanently. I have hesitated to put up pairings because people wont give a story a chance unless they see pairings first so you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. This is NOT a romance novel --;; As far as the characters used here, I don't own them so…yeah.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live." _  
-_Martin Luther King, Jr._

_**.:Chapter 3: A Long For Guidance:.**_

Death is an unimaginable thing among two friends. Yet a peculiar thing among two rivals.

It was 3:30 am when Julie died. The young echidna who in the distant past had cared for an echidna named Knuckles died that day, 5 weeks after his disappearance. The last words that flowed from her mouth would be burned into Rouge's mind forever.

"I don't care what anybody says, at one point I promised I would die for him, and I intend to keep that promise."

And that she did. The war that followed the hero's disappearance was shocking.

Eggman had originally planned to hold a Grand Prix in order to lure the earth's greatest heroes into providing him with an invaluable treasure. His plans however, were postponed by a superior mind, that believed what he was doing was retarded.

That's when they rose again. Only this time, with what we call the best of both worlds.

Black Doom was dead, this was a fact. However he would never die without first gathering followers, people that would die to carry out his every whim.

And so he found one such a disciple. A pupil that was willing to continue what the great dark leader had started. She restarted the army with only the best of soldiers from her old time. She believed that with the greatest fighters of the earth gone she would succeed. She would succeed in not destroying the earth, but instead controlling it with her bare hands, she swore to tear whoever it was that got into her path. Julie, being one of them.

Rouge and the chaotix were the only ones left, as the princess sally had taken a leave of absence. The continuous battles that were fought on the street were petrifying. The army had no chance.

Rouge tore her gaze away from the window and held her arms. She was shivering, and it was cold.

"You know, yah really shouldn't sleep next to an open window." The crocodile could be heard from a great distance away, as his great girth made his footsteps a bit noisy. He awkwardly threw a blanket on the disturbed bat, and loudly sat a distance beside her.

"Vector, our world can't take much more of this. The emeralds have disappeared with our friends. I hate to admit this, but…Without them here we're lost. We're finished man, we're gone!"

"Pull yourself togetha! Look whatever it takes we'll…we'll fix this! You can be our new leader…yeah! Just like how Sonic and Shadow were."

"Me? Why can't you guys do it!"

"…uh, well.."

"Never mind your right, you would probably screw things up anyway." Rouge stood up now with a huge look of confidence. "Who needs those two pin cushions? We'll take care of things here and when they get back from wherever, they'll see we can fix things for ourselves!"

"Yeah! Now we're talkin! Go team chaotix!"

"Yeah, if you want me to be leader, we need to change that name. I like Rouge's devils."

"You mean like, Charlie's Angels?"

"Yeah, but we all know Charlie was a gay man, so Rouge's Devils fits more nicely."

With renewed spirit, the chaotix and rouge set off to begin to fight the war anew. Rouge had managed to elate the spirits of all her peers, though she wanted to deny one of her motives for continuing on, she could not. _This is for you too, Julie. Little bitch…now you'll see I can love just as much as you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shadow stop! What are you doing let her go!"

Cream ran desperately towards Shadow, shocked at what he was doing. Startled, Shadow dropped his mongoose victim and turned sharply to face Cream. He did not want her to see the homicidal side of him…

In that time and era however, the only type of job he seemed to be able to get was a hit man job.

"Cream, go back inside the cabin, you do not understand…I'm not trying to hurt her-"

"You have her BLOOD on your HANDS!"

"-on purpose…"

"You concisely ran up to her and cut her neck with your SWORD!"

Cream and Shadow bickered for what seemed like hours. They fought so loudly, screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. No one on that planet could have slept with their bickering…Which is why she woke up.

Shadow saw her stand from the corner of his eye and leaped into action. He grabbed his sword from Cream's hands gently, yet swiftly and stabbed it at the face of his opponent, stopping only slightly in front of her face.

Cream screamed in distress. "I want you to take me and this girl to where you live. I have some friends that say your kingdom is to _die _for." Shadow held Cream's hand in an iron grip. His grip hurt her so much that she cried quietly, but he did not pay attention to her. He cared enough for her to receive a job that involved killing for their supper, yet he did not care enough to listen to her whines of pain.

She gulped and shakily but slowly rose to her feet. She nodded and began to lead them towards the castle, where a more calm atmosphere existed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was so happy that she found a village to shop in. While Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles discussed important matter inside the castle, Amy shopped openly in a medieval village near Malinko.

She walked happily through the narrow bazaar and passed a table lined with gems…_Sonic will love one of these…_ One particular gem couldn't help but catch her eye.

It was narrow in appearance and pointy at the ends. It was an emerald, and its shine was more than that of any of the other gems. The aurora that surrounded it was increasingly attracting. She held it in her hand and felt its power coursing through her veins. It may not have been a chaos emerald, but the effect of its touch sure seemed similar. _This is the one…_

Her rags she wore now were dirty, but they sure had a lot of pocket space. Having no gold, the made a break for it, holding the emerald in her hands gave her the confidence to do so, and she felt no remorse what she had done…She felt as if she was on top of the world again.

(Can you take a guess at what she's got there? I know ya can…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yup that's the last the villagers saw of Blaze. She just said she had business elsewhere and had to leave, so they made this tapestry in her honor so she would have a surprise for when she got back, but she hasn't been seen since last year, so I've been told."

Tails had just finished explaining to Sonic the history of The Blaze the cat Tapestry. "Wow…man a lot can happen in a year. I wish we could have only been in some other place so we wouldn't be here now-"

A thunderous bell interrupted the blue hero's words. Tails quickly excused himself and left the room, coming back within a few minutes. "Hey, guys? Can you excuse me for a sec, according to my soldiers some crazed spiked nut is at the door with two hostages askin' to see me…I'll be back." Tails dawned his armor, covering his face, and left swiftly.

Knuckles began to laugh "Heh…'Ill be back' he says…all he was ever good at was being a dork, now look at him…"

Sonic smiled and walked towards one of the walls, unsheathing a prized sword and staring at it with a hint of renewed excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah…Hey Knux, you think you can teach me how to use one of these? I have a feeling we're gonna be going medieval on a whole lotta ass…"

NEXT CHAPTER: Reunited


End file.
